1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to scanning corpuscular-beam transmission-type microscopes, such as an electron microscope, and in particular to an improved microscope of the foregoing type which includes a first beam deflection means disposed between the source of the beam and the specimen and a second beam deflection means disposed between the specimen and a beam energy analyzing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scanning corpuscular-beam transmission-type microscopes are known in the art. See, for example, German Pat. No. 1,439,828. Such microscopes include a magnetic objective lens for focusing the beam on a specimen, a deflection system disposed ahead of the specimen along the beam path for guiding and focusing the beam over the specimen in two orthogonal directions in raster-fashion, and a beam energy analyzer disposed behind the specimen along the beam path. Errors in known energy analyzers sharply increase with increasing distance of the corpuscular beam from the microscope axis. As a result, the resolution of the analyzer is reduced. Additional errors are caused in energy analyzers which depend upon the angle between the direction of the incident corpuscular beam and the microscope axis as the beam enters the energy analyzer. These additional errors also reduce the resolution of the analyzer.